


One Mistake

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ozorne has underestimated me for years—that will be his one mistake, Arram."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mistake

Lindhall stifled a particularly creative curse—his mother's native Marenite tongue could be incredibly colourful—and went to the door, doing his best to be calm and not to betray what he was hiding in his chambers.  It might mean a man's life if he gave it away. If his caller was one of Ozorne's agents or a group of guards it was over; but it was merely someone loyal to the Emperor, it would come down to his acting skills.

 

He opened the heavy door and was startled to see someone standing there, swathed in the long, loose gown and veil that women in the southern reaches of the Empire favoured. The veil covered all of his visitor's face but her eyes and her gown fell past her ankles and wrists, leaving just her feet and hands uncovered.

 

"Mistress?" Lindhall said, cautiously.

 

"Master Lindhall," she replied, her voice deep. "I was hoping I might see your… collection."

 

Her eyes met his and he was taken aback; they were an uncomfortably familiar shade of amber. Lindhall swallowed and ushered her inside, shutting the door behind them.

 

                                                                            ***         

 

"Your Imperial Highness, you shouldn't be here," he said to Princess Fazia Iliniat, elder sister of Emperor Ozorne. "You have a family. If you were caught…" If she were caught, he had no doubt what Ozorne would do to her, her children, her husband…

 

The princess shook her head at him. "Lindhall," she said, firmly. "I will not be caught."

 

"Do you truly think a costume will disguise you, Your Highness?"

 

Fazia rolled her eyes, looking incredibly imperious as she did so. "Do _you_ truly think you're going to be able to conceal _him_ from my brother in his own university?"

 

Fair enough. "No," he conceded. "We had plans to try to get him out of the country last night, but the ports were being watched."

 

"Guards can be bribed," Fazia said, calmly. "My brother maintains their loyalty because he threatens them, their families, and their homes. Loyalty can be bought, among those men. Ozorne forgets just how simple it is."

 

Lindhall wanted to know how the princess had obtained that knowledge, but decided it wasn't worth asking. "I suppose you want to see him?"

 

"But of course." Fazia reached up and unpinned her veil, discarding it. "You know I hold little affection for my brother. You know where my loyalties lie."

 

***

"Arram."

 

He jumped and almost smacked his head on the low ceiling of his hiding place. There was Lindhall, standing in the doorway, with the obvious shadow of someone else behind him.

 

"Is it time?" he asked.

 

"No. You have a visitor—and, yes, I objected." Lindhall stepped aside, and Arram Draper, the most wanted man in the Carthaki Empire, blinked.

 

"Your Imperial Highness," he began, addressing the princess.

 

"Hush. I don't have time for formalities." Princess Fazia stepped into the confines of the room he'd been hidden in for the last several days. "Lindhall did object to my being here—I came of my own volition. I intend to get you out of the country, Arram."

 

"Why?" He cursed himself for asking the question as soon as he'd said it.

 

She smiled faintly. "Do you never stop asking questions? My brother's been corrupted by his power, his wealth. And you, Arram Draper, you're a good man. The kind of man my brother should have been glad to have by his side. If Ozorne succeeds in capturing you and having you executed, I don't want to see what else he'll attempt. You would get no fair trial here, and you know that."

 

He blinked again as the princess rose up to press a kiss on his forehead. "Go," she said quietly, still wearing her slight smile. "Go and be safe; I would rather that than be forced to watch Ozorne kill you. My husband will care for me. You go and find someone who will care for you as I did."

 

"Be careful, Fazia," he said, "please. If you're discovered…"

 

She hushed him, pressing a finger against his lips. "Ozorne has underestimated me for years—that will be his one mistake, Arram."


End file.
